


Dwelling in the Past

by DustySoul



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard gives up on ever finding Steve in the ocean rather quickly. That doesn't mean he gives up, he just looks someplace else...</p><p>Or, that one where Howard tries to make a time machine to go back to the war. To stop Steve from dying. To stop his own experiment. But with Peggy's intervention and Hydra's plan to take this newest invention and use it to win the war, things don't go has he'd planned.</p><p>Mean while, or, a few decades later, strange apparitions start appearing in Avenger's tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwelling in the Past

“Sir, there is a, disturbance in one of the elevators-”

“If you’re going to interrupt me, you should really be more specific.”

…

“Javis, you there buddy?”

“Yes, sir. I was just processing, were to start.”

Tony paused in his work, turning a washer over in his hand. He absently chewed in the inside of his cheek, set down the washer, and stood. He’d never “given Javis his full attention” while outside of the suite, and it was a little unnerving to not have anywhere to look. His gaze flitted from security camera to security camera, though those weren’t the only sense Jarvis had of him. “What is it? What’s happened.”

A humming, like a computer fan, sounded softly over the speakers. (Javis’ sigh.) “Well, 4 hours ago a shape started appearing and disappearing in one of the elevators.” And one of Tony’s monitors flicked to live, displaying the feed. The, whatever, in question looked mostly like a white smug. “I noticed that it appeared in between floors 14 and 15, so when the elevator was empty, I moved it to that spot and and kept it there.”

“And?” Tony whispered.

Javis sighed again, “That was an hour ago. I haven’t been able to get any other readings on this phenomena. No sound, nothing to set off the motion detector, and no change in the room’s conditions. But, a few minutes ago, this happened.”

Javis skipped the tape forward several hours and set it to play. The white smug got smaller, and smaller, than, all of a sudden, it became, rather distinguished, an amulet, dangling in mid air. As it’s chain appeared, so to did a pair of hands, and then the rest of the body, until a woman was standing in his elevator. She had shoulder length, wavy hair and was wearing a rather unflattering skirt and jacket. She turned her head slightly to the side, then back to face the amulet. Which she tucked into her shirt, as if she was reacting to some noise.

“Any audio?”

“No, sir.”

“Heat signature?”

“None.”

“Anything?”

“Just the visual.”

The woman straightened her shirt and jacket, then she turned around, ran her hands down her skirt, and smiled.

“Is… that?”

“Yes, sir. I ran facial recognition just to be sure.”

_ Peggy Carter.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of me kicking myself in the ass. I haven't watched Agent Carter yet (not that I needed to for this first chapter) for a variety of reasons blogged about on my tumblr. I'm ready to be underwhelmed, but when I saw the scene paralleling Peggy's love for Steve to Howard's a new I had to do something. And so the idea for this slowly formed. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, starting all these multi chapter fanfics. But I have this one all plotted out. It's just a matter of writing it, and, you know, actually getting around to watching the show.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
